ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: The Master Race
''Batman: The Master Race ''is an upcoming 2019 animated superhero film and an adaptation of the comic book ''The Dark Knight III: The Master Race, ''and a sequel to the ''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns ''animated movie. It is directed by Jay Olivia. Michael Ironside reprises his role as Batman, replacing Peter Weller from the first movie. Three years after the first movie, a resurfaced Batman must continue his mission when an army of villainous Kryptonians are freed from the shrunken city of Kandor. Plot Three years after the events of ''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, ''Gotham City is as peaceful as it's ever been, with crime finally at an all-time low. Bruce Wayne, aka Batman is believed dead following a battle with Superman, who has also mysteriously vanished. Despite Gotham's newfound prosperity, tensions are still high between the United States and other nations despite the diminishing Cold War, and many supervillains have escaped incarceration or resurfaced, to which the Justice League have finally reestablished to protect the world, led by Wonder Woman. Before his disappearance, Clark and Diana sired two children, Lara and Jonathan Kent. Lara has taken her up her father's role alongside her mother, becoming Supergirl. Lara has been constantly hearing voices, and upon investigating, locates the arctic Fortress of Solitude, long thought destroyed. Making her way in, she discovers a shrunken city within a containment field. The voices more clearly explain that this is Kandor, Krypton's capital city, which was mysteriously liberated from Krypton's destruction and was located by Superman. However, Superman was unable to find a way to restore them to normal size. Pitying them, and feeling an obligation to her proclaimed kin, Lara vows to find a way to help them. In Gotham, crime has began in an outbreak, in light of Batman's absence, to which a caped figure is reported combating the various crimes. Believing Batman has returned, police commissioner Ellen Yindel orders a manhunt for him. In pursuit of the presumed Batman, they apprehend him, only to discover the vigilante is a now adult Carrie Kelly, formerly Robin. Carrie angrily chides Commissioner Yindel's prejudice against Batman, protesting that he did more for Gotham than she could imagine, and is detained. However, she is broken out by Green Arrow and the Sons of Batman, retreating to a new Batcave, meeting an decrepit Bruce Wayne, who has been overseeing Carrie's progress as Batgirl. Meanwhile, Lara locates Ray Palmer, the Atom, who is considering coming out of retirement. Explaining her father's absence and Kandor's plight, she asks his help. Ray is unsure, but agrees due to understanding Lara's eagerness to meet more like her. Utilizing an old mass-shifter he had upgraded, he unshrinks Kandor, only to discover that at least 50 percent of the the Kryptonian citizens have been murdered. The survivors, lead by a sadistic, xenophobic cult leader known as Quar, thank Lara and Ray for their help, before Quar blasts Ray with his newfound heat vision, presumably killing him. Quar offers Lara a place among them, which she reluctantly agrees. Making their way to the abandoned Fortress of Solitude, Diana reveals Clark has been mysteriously frozen in ice, presumably on purpose as self-inflicted punishment for willing subservience to a corrupt government. Taking a sledgehammer, Bruce breaks Clark out of the ice, begrudgingly asking his help against the rogue Kandorians, saying that despite their past slights, he can't do this without him. Superman forgives all, and proposes he reason with the Kryptonians, due to being one of them. Cast * Michael Ironside as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Christina Ricci as Carrie Kelly/Batgirl * Robin Atkin Downes as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow * Matt Bomer as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman * Jennifer Hale as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Mae Whitman as Lara Kent/Supergirl * Lance Henricksen as Lord Quar * Nolan North as Baal * Justin Chambers as Barry Allen/Flash * Roger Bumpass as Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man * Maria Canals-Barrera as Commissioner Ellen Yindel * Matthew Mercer as Ray Palmer/Atom Category:Movies